


Ace of Spades

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Some Humor, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Connor's steamy date is interrupted.
Relationships: Connor MacManus/Original Female Charcter(s)
Kudos: 5





	Ace of Spades

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my 2nd attempt to write for Boondock Saints fandom. The first one was a headcanon about Murphy I wrote for a friend. I might eventually rewrite it as a drabble and post too :) Love these guys.

They stumble into the room, kissing each other passionately, slamming the door shut behind them. Moments of privacy are a rare luxury for both of them - Connor shares a room with his brother, and she lives with her parents in an apartment with quite thin walls… When on Connor’s birthday they finally got an opportunity to spend some time together, only the two of them, they both felt extremely excited, but also wanted it to be special.

\- Sorry, it’s a bit… messy round here… - Connor murmurs in between the kisses.

\- This is the last thing that bothers me right now, - she smirks as they both tumble on the mattress. Hovering over her, he kisses her again deeply, hands roaming about her body; she sighs against his mouth, letting her fingers tangle into his hair.

\- Wait, - she shifts beneath him, - I’m lying on something… What’s that?

She reaches underneath her to find a pack of playing cards.

\- Told ya, it’s messy, - Connor shrugs, leaning in again.

\- Wait a second, I’ve got an idea… - she gently pushes him away, wicked sparkles playing in her eyes. Getting the cards out of the box she shuffles the deck, then pulls one card from it. - How about a little game? Guess the card I’ve just picked. If you lose, you will have to take one thing off.

\- And what if I win? - he teases.

\- In that case… I’ll grant your any wish.

\- Sounds like a fair deal. Jack of diamonds?

\- Nope! - She gives him a triumphant grin, showing the ace of hearts. - Shirt off, sir!

\- Fine, - Connor pulls the t-shirt over his head and tosses it aside. - Happy now?

\- Hmm… I like what I see… Can’t complain, - she purrs, leaning into him, stroking up his pecs, enjoying his warmth under her palms as she places a kiss on his collarbone.

\- My turn now, - she hands him the deck.

\- Alright, - Connor gazes at her wickedly as he picks up the card.

\- King of hearts? - she asks, and his smile becomes wider as he shows her the queen of diamonds.

\- Okay, - she slowly pulls her shirt off. Connor looks at her as she shuffles the cards, and thinks how beautiful she is. He would happily end this game right now and pin her down into the mattress, but she seems to enjoy herself, so why not let her.

\- Queen of clubs, - he says, and loses again. She looks expectantly, biting on her lower lip, but Connor chuckles, taking off his cross pendant.

\- That’s not fair! - she exclaims.

\- You said “one thing”, right? - he raises his eyebrows.

\- Fine. Since you’re a birthday boy, I allow you a bit of cheating. King… of spades?

\- So close, - Connor laughs revealing the ace of spades.

\- Damn it. Well, deal is deal, - she says, pulling down one of her bra straps seductively.

\- Let me help you with it… - Connor’s voice is slightly hoarse as he moves closer and kisses her lips again, while his hand slides along her spine to find the clasp…

Suddenly they both practically jump on the bed as they hear the door unlocking.

\- Hey, ma… whoa.

Murphy and Rocco freeze at the doorframe blinking in confusion.

\- Oh hey, - Rocco suddenly exclaims, pointing at the cards. - You guys are playing strip poker or something? I could join ya!

\- Nobody wants to see you naked, mate, - Murphy mutters, blushing heavily.

There’s a moment of awkward silence again.

\- So, are you two morons just gonna stand here and stare or what?.. - Connor finally speaks.

\- The view’s not too bad, actually…

\- Shut up, Rocco.

\- Mate, we just wanted to surprise you, that’s all, - he shrugs.

\- Listen boys, - she suddenly says, getting off the bed, approaching Rocco and Murphy and laying her hands on their shoulders. The guys are staring at her, visually trying very hard to look at her face, not… lower. Murphy blushes even more.

\- Why don’t you two just go to the pub, grab some beer, maybe order something to eat… And we are gonna come, - she cocks her eyebrow, - and join you real soon, and we’ll celebrate all together, how about that, huh?

\- Sounds like a plan, - Murphy nods quickly, relieved.

\- Totally, - Rocco agrees. - See ya, mate.

\- Yeah uh… take your time, - Murphy blurts, closing the door behind them.

\- I’ll be damned! - Connor laughs heartily, and she laughs with him. It takes a while for them to stop. - I’ll remember their faces for the rest of my life…

\- Oh yes, - she giggles, burying her face into his chest for a moment, before straightening herself and giving him a sultry gaze. - But… Let’s forget about them right now… Where were we?…

\- Ace of spades, - he whispers hoarsely, as she reaches behind herself to finally unclasp her bra.


End file.
